A Fantasy From Foreign Continents
by MirMir eats chocolate
Summary: This is the journal of a young British girl who had once THOUGHT that she was normal, but when she comes to camp half-blood she will turn out to be the least normal out of all demigods. And when the new prophecy comes true, every demigod must strike.
1. Chapter 1 American Pie

**Just so you know, this story starts off after the Last Olympian in England. This is my first ever time writing a story on fan fiction, so please write a review if you can and hopefully it doesn't suck as much as I am worried it will.**

I can remember back to the day that I finished seventh year of school. The first twelve hours of that day are hazy, blurry, and even dizzying to try to remember, but the other twelve are so vivid that they pain me to think of them. As to why, well twelve is a pretty big number, and those hours are the biggest twelve I've ever heard of.

My name is Firissa Allika Jones and this is my Journal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Date: Friday June 4th of 2010

Dear Journal?

Nope, writing that doesn't make it sound any bit less stupid. Whatever. Nothing really seems correct, because right now I'm on the first class part of a plane going to America, and all I'm doing is trying not to cry on my journal.

I guess that if I were to explain everything that's happened so far going backwards it would sound like gibberish, so I might as well start at the ending of my school day.

I was walking home with a smile on my face but my eyes staring at my feet walking on the ground below. Due to lack of coordination it was pretty much a requirement unless I felt like falling on my face.

My eyes blinked up to make sure that I was still going in the right direction, and off about thirty meters away was a house burning in green flame. MY house.

I hunched over and ran to my home, well I guess it's my old home now. The green flames licked every surface of the house, and it looked like it would collapse any second, but I didn't care.

Try as I might I can't run without falling so once I had reached the edge of the front lawn, I ended up crawling across it to the door, which seemed to just be held on by the paint on the hinges. I shoved it aside, nearly falling (and catching my black hair on fire) in the process.

It didn't matter. That was when I started letting the tears fall because the body of my dead mum lay in the doorframe, and my dad's wasn't too far away.

I backed away from the house and I saw a tiny glimmer of silver in the corner of my eye. I bent down and picked it up, then ran away, falling down multiple times.

Once I had gone far enough that I couldn't see the smoke, I sat on a park bench and examined the object that had caught my eye.

It was a small silver journal with a metal cover that had intricate swirls etched in the front. Each page was the color of a shimmering second place Olympic metal. It was blank except for a message on the very first page.

It read:

Dear Firissa,

To defend yourself touch the spine of this journal, but to stay sane write in it too.

Signed,

Your sister

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and shrieked, because half a meter away was a bloke with horns and hairy goat legs the color of tree bark.

Behind my back, I pressed the spine of my book, then a few seconds later, I took it into the open and it had transformed into a gracefully curved short sword of brilliant shimmering bronze. I heavily emphasized the existence of my new sword by pointing it at the bloke's throat. I wouldn't have used it though because I had so little experience with weapons that I would probably end up holding the wrong end of it.

"Peace peace peace," the bloke said quickly with a slight American accent.

I slowly lowered my weapon, "who are you?"

"My name's Charlie Ivory, but please tell me that you're Firissa Jones, because I need to get her out of here immediately." He ranted

"I am but where are we supposed to go?" I ranted, "My house is burning green!"

"Calm down Fire, I've already got first class tickets to America."

"First class hmm? Well goat boy, that's the only reason I'm coming, but why are we going to America?" I questioned.

I'll have to explain when we land in New York, because our plane leaves in 45 minutes," Charlie hurriedly explained to me.

"Okay," I said just to avoid awkward silence.

I really don't feel like throwing up right now so I don't think I'll write about what the car ride was like. I guess that I'll skip to the airport.

I stepped out of the taxi Charlie had gotten and was dragged into a run to catch the plane. The two of us had barely gotten on when the aircraft took off into flight. (Yes I did fall several times trying to make it there.)

Just before I started writing, I decided to listen to my I pod, so in favor of the occasion, I played the song American Pie. My friend Mitchy Crowell had gotten me to like it when she came here as an exchange student from the USA.

When I got bored with that, (which happened wayyy too quickly) I started writing in my journal, wondering about how I could have a sister when I was an only child. Just wanting to know how I could've missed something so big that I could change my life this much.

**I sincerely hope that my story is as fun to read as it was to write. PLEASE REVIEW! THX!**


	2. Chapter 2 Going To Insane Camp

**Just so you know this chapter is only half of Firissa's second journal entry. Also, as an author's note for the last chapter the lack of detail was to point out how sad Firissa was. I was trying to enhance the chapter (but not this one).**

Date: Sunday June 6th of 2010

My plane landed in New York at midnight in American time but the many streets and buildings were still as busy as ever. The only thing that was missing was all of my energy.

I couldn't stand not to know where we were going so I asked Charlie. Sadly, all he said was that there was a camp here that might become my home. I know this sound like something a six year old would say but I hate it when people are annoyingly vague. I was too tired to protest the way I normally would've upon hearing that I was being sent off to some strange American camp, so I scrunched my nose to show my annoyance.

Charlie whistled loudly and shouted "Taxi!" He also waved his arms like a maniac, which made me giggle despite the weight of my eyelids, (and that doesn't even include the lashes).

When a cab finally pulled over for us, all Charlie said was to take us to the ferry to Manhattan, which made me wonder if he was rich or something. I mean it's got to be extremely expensive to pay for two first-class plane tickets, two cab rides, two ferry passes, and most likely, another cab ride.

"Did you rob a bank?" I questioned, and he just looked at me like I had just asked to borrow one of his horns. "Where did you get all this money from?" I said slowly.

"Well it's too hard to explain," He sighed, "I guess you could think of it as a credit card that you don't have to pay for and never runs out of money." He spoke like he was at a funeral. _His_ funeral.

"I want one!" I squeaked in whole truth, but I knew that it wouldn't ever happen. I even tried asking Charlie where he got it, but all he said was that his cousin lent it to him so that he could travel in style.

Charlie led me through the camp to the main office (or whatever he called it) in the dark. Well, it's not like I could describe what it looked like, but I had bumped into at least a dozen trees on the way, so it's not like there's a shortage of those around here. Either that or I'm a magnet that attracts wood.

When we finally got to the main building, (which actually turned out to be a huge but strange house) I stepped into the light and blinked while tugs me even further. When my vision had improved I could tell that he had taken me to a whole strange new room with two more blokes, but they didn't have goat features.

One of the men was in a wheel chair, smiling at me with a tired look on his face. His eyes glimmered with wisdom, and he winked at me to let me know that here was glad I was here. That made me smile a tiny bit. Well, just until I saw the other bloke.

I guessed that his name was Mr. D, because that's what his personalized shirt pocket said, but I might have been wrong because my vision was still a little bit blurry. He had an air of power to him, and when you combined that with the annoyed glare on his tired face, it made him kind of hard to look at. Even in his lavender leopard-print jim-jams and matching slippers I could tell that he was the boss around here. I still had to stop myself from giggling.

"We have another one," Charlie awkwardly explained to get past the silence, though he looked like he was pleading for no death sentence.

"I can see that," Mr. D said as if the silence was by law _his_ to break. He whipped his strange eyes over to look at me. "I'm Mr. D," he spoke in a voice that made it seem like he was explaining what spelling was. Did he always talk this way?

"Hullo," I said quickly and quietly as I fought the urge to back out through the doorway so that I could laugh.

Mr. D straightened his nametag and one of the picture frames on the wall. "What might your name be?" he asked.

"Ummm...I'm Firissa Jones," I said with my eyes staring at a picture on the wall where the word blinky was blotted out with red ink. I didn't get the joke.

"Well, you might as well get her to the Hermes cabin so that we can all get some sleep," and the two men left the room while Charlie dragged me out as well.

So once again Charlie pulled me through the blackness, but when we stopped he knocked on the door to what I assumed was the Hermes cabin. I could hear a big rumble coming from the inside. Feet thumped across the floor and objects small and large were pushed aside.

About a full minute passed by before two blond boys answered the door.

Both of them looked...well, exactly like each other. They had messy brown hair, and their skin seemed even paler than moonlight on a clear and beautiful night. There was also something about them that told me that if anyone here were to steal from me, it would most likely be them. Their strange pale blue eyes blinked around trying to figure out who had knocked.

The first person they saw was Charlie, and then they saw my face. They turned to each other and exchanged a look that seemed to be a cross between coming up with a mischievous plan and fighting over who got the honor of calling it theirs. They both gave the other a couple good whacks in the face before they turned their backs to me and whispered what sounded like a violent argument. When they finally stopped they faced Charlie and I and pulled me into the cabin with similes of fake kindness (they were also mumbling what they thought were manipulating sentences even though they wouldn't convince someone who thought the tele was a magic mirror).

I turned to the door and pleaded to Charlie with my eyes. He stared back as if to say that he hopes I survive to once again see the light of day.

Charlie shut the door and suddenly the other campers made themselves known as if they where a pack of rabid animals about to bite me.

**Just so you know Firissa's journal entry is going to be continued in the next chapter. I hope that you guys liked it and I hope that you write a review soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Greek Myths of Truth

**Just for anyone who has forgotten the setting, Firissa is currently in the Hermes cabin. It took me super long to write this chapter because somebody threw it around my room. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I turned to the door and pleaded to Charlie with my eyes. He stared back as if to say that he hopes I survive to once again see the light of day._

_Charlie shut the door and suddenly the other campers made themselves known as if they where a pack of rabid animals about to bite me._

**CONTINUATION:**

For a few seconds all I remember is other kids pushing me and tossing me and screaming in my ears as they tried to speak to me over the noise, which sent shock through my body. Then I saw a hand shove the others out of the way, and as if it couldn't get any stranger, the body connected to the hand was none other than my best friend Mitchie Crowell. Her presence was like

the warm gentle breeze that makes a sunny day absolutely perfect.

"Would you guys STOP bugging Fire!" Mitchie complained.

"Get lost! ALL OF YOU!" Which sounded EXACTLY like Mitchie, but apparently I looked like I was about to drop and snore any second now because she made me get to sleep before she started asking what I was doing here. Mitchie shoved me onto an empty bed and I drifted off into the world's strangest dream.

_I was looking into a dark cave lit by candles in the corners that flickered as the wind whistled by. In the center of the cave was a girl with black hair and green eyes much like mine. She was wearing an oversized shirt, ripped jeans and had a silver circlet woven into the hair atop her head. I looked harder at her as she cried and pulled at something that clinked around noisily. Only then did I realize that she had been captured, locked up and stuck to the floor with a chain that grabbed her ankles and wrists._

_ "Help!" she cried, "Sister!"_

_ The cave went dark and when I saw light again, I was looking at a boy about my age running through the forest at top speed as he ran from something growling behind him. Suddenly, he turned around and slashed at the monster with a blade that shimmered black. The beast screeched and fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. Then the boy fell against a tree and sat down at one of the roots._

_ He was dressed much like the girl in the cave. He had olive toned skin that reminded me of caramel and hair that seemed to be painted with midnight. He was amazing. If I had actually been there my brain would have turned to mush and my cheeks would've changed the color of cherries. I might not survive if I meet him in person._

_ Suddenly, from the corner of my vision there was a bit of golden light and the boy started muttering things like can't look and burn up. And once the light died down, I heard a rustle in the trees and a voice spoke these exact words._

_ "You…will fail." _

I woke up half expecting to be in my old room with all my old things just like what recently happened to me was all a crazy and terrible dream that was the effect of my excitement . Then I remembered that I had no house, no parents and that I was at camp on a different continent. You could call it depressing if you like to put things mildly.

I heard the footsteps of someone eagerly approaching me from behind, and three seconds later I saw Mitchie Crowell, with her wavy bronze hair trailing down to her fingertips and her eyes sparkling with curiosity as she practically pushed me to the ground with a hug. She squealed like I was the medal she would earn at the 2012 Olympic race (which is entirely possible, and if you don't believe me then you should see her criticize Usane Bolt's speed).

"Okay, first things first," Mitchie said, "How the heck did you get here and what do you know about camp?"

Her hazel eyes stared at me with worry until I told the story with every single detail in place. She nodded and gave me an occasional mmmhummm as I spoke but otherwise was silent. I knew that it was strange but she didn't gasp or widen her eyes in shock. She just took the news as if I were explaining why the earth has seasons.

Finally, she had to say something to me or I might have exploded. And I'm still in shock from what she said but there's absolutely no way that she could have made it all up so it has to be true. These were her very words that still haunt my ears.

"Firissa, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" I nodded.

"Well, they sort of still exist now and the fact that you were taken here means that one of them is your mom or dad."

"WHAT!" I shouted, "but … but I had both of my parents before they were killed."

The information was impossible to understand, but as I thought back to when I was in class, I remember that the gods DID occasionally cave children with humans. Demigods. I was a child of an immortal and a mortal, but which of my parents had been real, and which had married in? I suppose that I had to stop thinking about them eventually, so I distracted myself.

"What is this camp about?"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow and said, "This is camp half-blood. It's where demigods learn to be heroes." And that's when she dragged me out of the cabin and into the sunlight. She explained the cabins and the reason I was in with the Hermes kids, and most importantly, that I would find out who my godly parent was within two weeks, which is when I turn thirteen. That was better than finding out that I had a home.

"When did you get here?" I asked Mitchie, who seemed to have taken to camp as if she'd been here for years.

"Two days ago. I left school early to catch my plane. But two days was also long enough to get my bearings and figure out which campers are the head of the pack. I'll take you on the grand tour and point them out on my way."

So for an hour and a half, I was dragged around and shown the archery range, the mess hall, the climbing wall, the Pegasus stables, and the strangest of all, the sword arena.

I remember stepping in and feeling the heat of battle. And then about three seconds later I remember meeting the biggest dog that I've ever seen and everything was pretty strange from then on. It's hard to say what happened but I think that the giant dog scared me just a tad bit, so I took a couple steps back, then tripped over my own feet and fall backwards onto the nearest swordsman, who let go of his sword, which went into the stomach of the nearest dummy as he toppled over.

Having fallen down so many times before, I was back on my feet before the poor fellow that I had knocked down, but he was up soon too. I looked at the ground and mumbled an apology.

"It's okay Thalia. It happens sometimes." He replied.

I looked up from staring at my feet. "Who's Thalia?"

I shot the bloke a glare that said, something like: if you answer this question wrong, you're dead. It's not too hard to see my emotions when they're on my face.

"Sorry, you just remind me of an old friend." He had answered okay so I stopped glaring and looked at something besides his sea-colored eyes. He looked about seventeen years old, with tan skin and an orange t-shirt showing from under his battle armor, and hair the color of chocolate that had a thick and dominant strand of gray in it as if he had stolen it from an old man or aged faster in that spot.

"I'm Percy, son of Poseidon" he said and offered his hand for me to shake. I took it and yanked it as hard as I could.

"Firissa Jones. Who's Thalia?" I repeated my question that had gone unanswered due to what seemed like Percy's lack of attention.

"She's a huntress, and a daughter of Zeus. You look a lot like her." Which didn't strike a cord until later that day.

"Oh," I said as I turned around and realized that I didn't understand most of what Percy had said to me. I thought a bit. This was a camp for demigods so Thalia's father was most likely a god. Now I remembered that Zeus was the Greek god of the sky. As for the part where he said that she was a huntress, I have no idea. Whether I was feeling emotional or just feeling hunger to find out which god I was related to but something made her sound important, like she was special because she used her father's name in her own title.

Mitchie pulled me aside told me that the bloke I just knocked over was practically the ruler of the camp, and that if he had not fought in a war last year this camp would not exist, and quite possibly neither would we. Oops. I probably could've introduced myself in a nicer way than knocking him over and looking at him like I was just about ready to kill him.

"It's okay Fire, you can't help your clumsiness," she looked down, then a few seconds later she grinned, "But I happen to know that you CAN cure yourself from looking like you just fell off a cliff." And I was being dragged from behind Mitchie to the cabin where Aphrodite's children stayed.

"It's makeover time," Mitchie said and led me into a cabin that looked like it was for stars on the tele to do their hair and makeup. To the left there were beautiful fluffy beds that were fit for royalty, and to the right there were mirrors lining the walls, and each had it's own table that was half-covered with beauty products. I didn't know whether to be shocked, angry, or thankful. Normally, I'd try being them all at once but it was a horrible combination.

Mitchie called over some girls that were on the other end or the room who were making sure their faces still looked perfect, and they looked at me and bugged their eyes as they sat me down in a chair and turned on makeup lights so bright that I had to keep blinking until I could see again.

All of them took turns smudging and brushing and washing and applying until the only thing that they had not changed or considered or complimented was my clothing, which was ripped and slightly burned in spots. They took one look at my outfit and all agreed that it was going in the garbage. All three girls who had introduced themselves as Bri, Tina, and Kate pushed me into their enormous closet where they gave me a super short green and black dress with a pair of blue leggings. I was also put into a pair of converse shoes. I came out of the closet and was deemed officially perfect, and forced to look at myself in the mirror, which I didn't really like doing often because I didn't like my appearance.

Kate and Bri both held my hands down while Tina pushed me to the mirror in the back of the room that went across the entire wall. The only way out was to open my eyes and the girl I saw was beautiful, but a bit different. Her black hair fell down in gentle curls that framed her pale face. Her green eyes widened in amazement as she mouthed the word wow, because there was no way she could speak. She blinked and she realized that she was the girl in the mirror. She was me.

I thanked the girls in a daze and stepped out the door, bumping into a boy with a familiar face, and falling on my bottom. He offered me a hand and helped me up. Standing in front of me was the boy from my dream. I caught my breath, bit my lip, and blushed, as I babbled into a rushed apology.

"It's okay," He smiled, "I'm Nico."

**To be continued…**

**Okay, well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. It proved and interesting challenge to put a description of Firissa smoothly in the story without making it sound completely stupid. So I had a lot of fun writing ways for you to get to know her, and I hope with all my heart that they were just as fun to read. Please review! The next chapter's coming soon!**


End file.
